


Soaring Crows

by Alicelor



Category: Fairy Tail, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fairy tail au, M/M, Magic AU, No worries no Fairy Tail knowledge required, Violence, a bit of a lamento reference, also everyone is aged up about three years, oh yeah this is gonna be a reaaally long fic btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicelor/pseuds/Alicelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata usually goes on missions with his friends Kenma, Lev and Yachi until one day he is forced to work with his sworn rival Kageyama because of unforeseen circumstances. When they make a surprisingly good team, they begin to regularly go out on jobs together.<br/>A Fairy Tail au (aka, idiots with magic au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newborn Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, my first work on AO3! 
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say, this doesn't take place directly in the Fairy Tail universe, it's a universe based off of the FT universe. (I mean like, don't expect Natsu and Lucy to show up or anything lol)
> 
>  
> 
> And can I just be queen of the FT au? This is the second one I'm writing please someone stop my sinful hands
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata was content. 

Well, there was Kageyama, but otherwise, things were good.

He had joined the Soaring Crow guild along with his friends and he enjoyed spending time at the boisterous guild hall to grab a bite to eat or gaze in wonder at the older mages. He had only joined a couple weeks earlier, but the guild welcomed him into their family with open arms. The exception was Kageyama. Hinata felt as if he was his exception to everything: his friendly demeanor, his ability to become friends with anyone, and his happy-go-lucky attitude. None of those were any match for Kageyama. He had joined the guild one week ago and things had been sour between them right from the beginning.

He frowned as he took a bite out of his sandwich. After he finished eating he continued his grimace until he felt a sudden pressure on his cheek. He turned to his right to see that Kenma had taken a seat next to him and poked him.

“What’s wrong, Shouyou?” Kenma asked.

“Huh?” Hinata blurted unintelligibly. 

“You’ve got that look on your face. You know, the one you get when you think really hard.”

Kenma was probably the person whom Hinata most often went to for advice. They had known each other for a long time, since before they joined the guild, so they were close and placed a lot of trust in each other. Hinata thought he would tell Kenma what was worrying him. He knew that despite Kenma’s relatively small social circle and lack of outgoing personality he had a great understanding of others.

“It’s stupid Kageyama! I don’t understand him!” Hinata gripped his hair in frustration. “Why does he have to be such a jerk all the time?!”

Kenma glanced over to the other side of the guild hall. Hinata followed his gaze to see Kageyama being called to the guild master’s office.

“I think he just doesn’t know how to make friends,” Kenma said as they watched Kageyama disappear down the hall with Ukai Senior. “Maybe he has a dark and mysterious past? Or a tragic backstory,” he said sarcastically.

“E-eh? You think so?!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Well, why don’t you find out for yourself?” Kenma said gesturing behind him. Hinata turned around to see Ukai Senior walking up to him.

“Hinata, right? I’m going to need to see you in my office too,” he said. Hinata gulped nervously and sprung out of his seat.

“Yes, Master Ukai!” 

Hinata hadn’t spoken to the Guild Master until now so he was immediately intimidated and frightened by the man. Ikkei Ukai was a seasoned mage known across the kingdom and beyond for his abilities. That was what it took to be Guild Master.

As Hinata followed Ukai Senior to his office, they passed by a familiar silver-haired mage.

“Hi, Sugawara-san!” Hinata waved cheerfully at Suga as he passed by. Suga returned the gesture with a wide grin. Daichi returned to their table and noticed Suga’s expression.

“Hey, Suga, did you have something to do with why the Master wanted to see those two new guys? You’re not planning anything, are you?” he said with a gruffness that meant he already knew the answer regardless of how Suga replied.

“It’s fine, Daichi! I’m just giving our new guild mates a push in the right direction! They’ll thank me later,” Suga said. His grin remained. Daichi sighed.

 

Hinata followed Ukai through his office door and closed it behind him. Ukai walked to the chair behind his desk and sat down. Hinata noticed Kageyama sitting in a chair in front of the desk. His posture was stiff and his expression serious and focused. Hinata took notice of the empty seat next to him and promptly sat down. There were several inches between the two young mages’ chairs and Hinata couldn’t help but think that he and Kageyama were only ever this close in proximity to each other when they were arguing, gripping each other’s collars, Hinata’s expression furious, Kageyama’s somehow both hostile and bewildered, as if he didn’t understand Hinata’s anger.

“It has come to my attention that Kageyama here uses a particular support-type of magic. The kind of magic best used to provide others with strength on the battlefield,” Ukai said.

Hinata’s eyes widened. He never would have guessed that Kageyama of all people would use such a magic. Ukai looked at Hinata.

“He joined on his own. He didn’t come with his friends like you did. In other words, He isn’t able to put his magic to good use without a partner. That’s where you come in, shrimpy.” 

Hinata and Kageyama both exchanged baffled looks.

“I said I wanted someone to work with, but I never asked for it to be this weak-looking guy. Even if I use it on him, my magic still won’t be put to good use, Master!”

Hinata clenched his fists and stood up abruptly. He turned to Kageyama and grabbed him by the collar, just as he had many times before.

“Who the hell are you calling weak-looking?! Is it because I’m short?! Let’s fight right now, I’ll defeat you!” His brown eyes were filled with fury and looking directly into Kageyama’s. Kageyama glared right back and stood up as well. He never backed down.

“Do I need to put both of you in your places right here in the guild hall? Huh? Would you two be able to pay for the damages?” Kageyama and Hinata both turned to slowly look back at their guild master and froze when they saw how furious he was. Hinata shook his head quickly and saw Kageyama do the same out of the corner of his eye. “That’s what I thought. So how about you sit your damn asses back down!!”

They immediately did so and Hinata gulped nervously.

“I’m not asking you to get married, just give this job a try and see how your abilities work together. It’ll be good work experience for the both of you.” Ukai looked at the two boys and saw that they still looked unsure. He was beginning to lose his patience. “You!” He focused his glare on Kageyama, who tensed up even more as he did so. “You complain about having to work with Hinata, but what veteran mage is going to want to waste their time with a brat that lacks manners and common decency?!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he seemed like he wanted to retort but he held himself back, unable to find words that would be appropriate.

“Hinata.” Ukai directed his gaze to the orange-haired boy next.

“Y-yes, Master?!”

“If you want any chance at becoming s-class, you need to be the best of the best. The toughest of the tough.”

Hinata was taken aback. The skill it took to be promoted to an s-class level mage…It was his dream to acquire that level of skill. He dreamt of becoming s-class since he was a toddler looking up to the mages in town in total awe and admiration.

Working as a mage in a guild was a job working for the people. Helping people with their problems, protecting them, being a shining beacon of hope for the townspeople, these were all part of a mage’s job description as far as Hinata was concerned, but all of that was amplified for s-class mages. The jobs that truly mattered and made a difference were s-class level. If you really wanted to leave your mark on the world and do something good, becoming s-class was necessary. In order to do so, one needs to pass a test. The test differs from guild to guild and from year to year, but one thing about it was certain: it was an annual test of strength, skill and intelligence. Guild Masters used the test to handpick s-class mages. At most, one or two mages would pass the test per year, per guild, making the s-class title one of prestige that was greatly respected by the general populace. Respected, and also feared. S-class mages are the most powerful and reliable in any given guild. 

For Hinata, being thin and a whopping five feet and four inches, the fear and respect of others was a distant fantasy. But he didn’t let that discourage him. If people didn’t believe in him or his abilities all he had to do was prove them wrong.

“The reason I called you in to work with Kageyama is because Sugawara recommended you,” Ukai stated.

“W-what? Sugawara-san did?!” Hinata said in disbelief. Kageyama looked surprised as well.

“Yeah. He seemed pretty confident about you, so I decided to trust his judgement,” Ukai replied.

Hinata’s thoughts were a mess, but he tried to get a grasp on the situation.

Kageyama had asked Master Ukai for a partner. Master Ukai then, at some point, mentioned this to Sugawara who thought it would be a good idea to recommend Hinata for some reason. Hinata was immensely confused.

Suga was one of the first people Hinata met when he joined the guild. He may not go out on jobs very often, preferring to stay at the guild and care for his guild mates in a very mother hen-like way, but Suga was one of Soaring Crow’s ten s-class mages and Hinata was justifiably terrified of him at first. However, Suga’s kind and friendly nature dispelled that fear almost immediately.

Hinata remembered when Suga came across him training once and gave him pointers. He helped him practice proper form in his fighting and defensive stance and praised his magic ability as well. Perhaps he thought Hinata's magical power made him a suitable partner for Kageyama..?

 _‘No, no, this still doesn’t make any sense,’_ Hinata thought. He was certain he had complained about Kageyama to Suga before. _‘Why would he suggest we work together if he already knew we don’t get along?!’_

“Listen Hinata, working with Kageyama’s magic will be a great experience for you to grow as a mage. I’m sure Sugawara recommended you because he sees that you have s-class potential,” Ukai said.

“S-class potential?!” Hinata felt like running back out into the hall and tackling Suga into a hug. “…So then this is like a test! Not like an actual s-class test, but like a pretest! …Right?” Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

“I don’t know about calling it a pretest or whatever, but it’s definitely a head start towards being s-class,” Ukai answered. Hinata’s energy already seemed to wear him out.

“Alright, it’s decided then,” Hinata stated. “Kageyama, just put up with me for now so we can do this.”

Kageyama glared at him but didn’t protest.

“Now then, I’ll explain the job to you both. I’m sure you’ve heard of the dark guild Siren Song, right?” Ukai said. Hinata gasped.

“We’re taking down a dark guild?!” Hinata blurted.

Just as there were mages who lived to help people, there were mages who lived to terrorize people. Hinata often thought that a lot of mages who worked for dark guilds could just been down on their luck, but if he ever uttered such a thought out loud around his mother, she always reminded him not to be naïve concerning dark guilds.

There exists three classifications of mages’ guilds. Legal guilds, like Soaring Crow, are guilds that had been approved by the magic council. Independent guilds existed outside the magic council approval, but also weren’t considered a threat. Dark guilds however, are unapproved by the magic council and _are_ a threat. They take illegal jobs, such as thieving and even assassination, and are a general threat to society. The magic council and legal guilds constantly work to shut down and dissolve dark guilds. Guild masters often organized meetings with each other and the magic council to plan courses of action to take concerning dark guilds.

Other than mages, there are all kinds of other guilds, like mercenary, merchant or treasure hunting guilds. Siren Song is a dark guild that claims to be a treasure hunter’s guild, and while they do in fact hunt treasure, they go to extremes to do so, acting outside of the law to acquire their precious artifacts without any concern for the safety of other people. They’ve left unsurmountable damage in their wake.

“No! Of course not! I’m not stupid enough to send two newbie mages off to fight one of the biggest threats on this side of the kingdom! It’s a small group of thieves from the guild, about three or four of them. They were spotted camping out in the forest west of here. I have the area marked out on a map for you. I’ll give it to you when you leave tonight.”

“We’re carrying out the mission at night? Won’t that be even more dangerous?” Kageyama asked.

“That’s true, but they’ll be on the move during the daytime. They’ll be near impossible to find,” Ukai replied.

“But Master Ukai, how do you know that? What if they move at night?” Hinata wondered.

“What I thought is that during the day there’s more of a chance of them running into someone. Less people wander off into the woods at night than during the day, and they’ll want to avoid being spotted as much as possible. If they camp out during daytime, that’ll make them stationary at the time of day when they’re most likely to be found,” Ukai stated.

Hinata’s jaw almost dropped.

“How are you so smart, Master Ukai?!” he asked excitedly.

“It’s just the wisdom that comes from age and experience, small fry. Anyway, you have a few more hours until sunset. I suggest the two of you come up with some sort of strategy and mentally prepare yourselves for any scenario.”

“Yes Master!” Kageyama and Hinata said in unison.

They left Ukai Senior’s office and as they walked down the guild hall Hinata spotted Kenma, Lev and Yachi who had apparently hung around waiting for him. He ran up to them and relayed everything Ukai said.

“Whoa, this job sounds like a big deal!” Lev exclaimed.

“Good luck Hinata-kun! Though, I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” Yachi gave a reassuring smile.

“I agree, but be careful all the same, Shouyou,” Kenma said.

“Of course!” Hinata beamed at his friends. Up until now, he had only gone out on jobs with those three, and now… He turned to see Kageyama already leaving the building. “Kageyama! Wait!!”

“Hurry up, idiot. We need to come up with a plan and we don’t have much time,” Kageyama glared at him. There was a blur for a split second and when Kageyama’s eyes adjusted, Hinata was in front of him. Kageyama stood speechless.

“Well, are you coming or what, Bakayama?” Hinata smirked smugly as he headed through the doors.

 _‘That was speed magic. There’s no mistaking it,’_ Kageyama thought as he followed Hinata outside. _'Maybe this could actually work…’_


	2. Leaving The Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a link to a song in this chapter that you can click on for that particular scene if you'd like :)

“So…how exactly does your magic work?” Hinata asked excitedly.

They had walked to an empty field in order to discuss plans for their job and practice using their magic together.

“It’s a song,” Kageyama said sternly.

“…You’re going to sing?” Kageyama sighed in annoyance. He glared at the orange-haired boy in front of him and rolled his eyes.

“Have you never heard of a Sanga before?” When Hinata shook his head Kageyama grunted in frustration. “How the hell did I let this happen…I should be working with an s-class mage…” he grumbled to himself.

“C’mon, Kageyama! You already agreed to give me a chance! After we finish this job you can go beg one of the older mages to work with you, but for right now just explain it to me, okay?” In an ironic twist, Kageyama found that Hinata had begun to be annoyed by Kageyama’s annoyance. He sighed in what seemed to be turning into a habit around Hinata, and began his explanation.

“A Sanga is someone who uses magic to produce a song from their body. The song will help my partner in battle, they’re called a Touga. Different songs have different effects like making the Touga faster or stronger.” Hinata looked up at him with sparkling eyes and Kageyama blinked and looked away. “The effects only last for the duration of the song, idiot. Don’t get too excited.”

“So what?! That’s still really cool!” Hinata declared. Kageyama looked back into his eyes and noticed that their sparkle would not diminish.

“It is. Seriously how have you not heard of a Sanga before? Wars have been won thanks to them!” Kageyama exclaimed furiously.

“Hmm, history was never really my best subject. Well, I didn’t really take to school in general, really,” Hinata said sheepishly.

“Neither did I, but that’s no excuse! This is basic knowledge! I knew Torono was a small town, but really…” Kageyama said. “Whatever, now you know. Now, we have to come up with a plan.”

“Well… since it’ll be dark out anyway, we should sneak up on them!” Hinata suggested.

“Yeah, I was thinking that too. Your magic… it’s High Speed magic, right?”

“Yeah! Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Hinata asked with a grin.

“…Sure…” Kageyama grumbled. “But if we’re going to sneak up on them, if they hear my song we won’t have the element of surprise…”

“That’s right… Then I’ll just have to make the first move, right?” Kageyama was taken aback.

“You’ll trust me to back you up after you attack..?”

“Yeah? If it works then we should be able to take them down, right? I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Hinata replied, confused. But Kageyama _did_ see something wrong with that.

‘ _How can he trust me to the point of putting his life in my hands..?_ ’ Kageyama thought. He thought back to when he and Hinata first met, a week prior, and was under the impression that Hinata despised him.

* * *

 

When Kageyama first walked through the guild doors, he was immediately greeted by Sugawara.

“Hello, welcome to Soaring Crow! Is there something I can help you with?” Suga said cheerfully. Kageyama recognized him and scrunched his face.

“Hello, Sugawara-san! I’d like to join the guild if I can!” Kageyama said as he bowed.

“Of course, no need to be so formal,” Suga replied. “But, how do you know my name?”

“I’ve read all about the s-class mages in the guild,” Kageyama said. “It was an important factor in decided which guild to join.”

“I see. The s-class mages here are pretty amazing aren’t they?”

“Yes!”

After they got all the formalities of Kageyama becoming guild member out of the way, such as getting his guild mark and being shown around the guild, Kageyama had one question.

“Excuse me, Sugawara-san, but is Oikawa-san not here?” he asked.

“Oikawa? He’s still out on a job right now, and I’m afraid it’s a pretty high level one so he probably won’t be back for a while… Sorry about that,” Suga replied.

“I see. That’s fine, but could you let me know when he’s back?” Kageyama requested.

“Sure. Are you a fan of his? He gets quite a few fans asking about him.”

“It’s not that I’m a fan, I just use the same magic as him and I want to ask him to teach me…” Kageyama said. “I knew him in the past and he always used to turn me down whenever I asked him.”

“Ah, so that’s how it is,” Suga said. “Well, let’s hope he returns soon, hm?”

“Yes.”

Kageyama then walked over to the request board to look for a job. It was his first official job as a mage so he was rather excited. He scanned the board and skimmed through various job descriptions until he found one that seemed perfect, as if he were meant to take it. He reached only to see another hand reach for it at the same time. His eyes followed the hand until they rested on the person it belonged to, who looked at him in return. A small, short, orange-haired boy who looked to be his age. Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“I want this job,” he declared firmly. The boy was visibly shaken by his glare.

“W-well, I want it too!” he announced nervously. His voice was shaky. Kageyama’s presence clearly frightened him and yet he spoke challenging words. Kageyama grabbed the job request and stepped towards the boy, who gulped nervously.

“You look tiny and weak. I’m clearly more suited to take this job, physically.” After Kageyama’s insulting words, the boy appeared to have less fear and more fury.

“I may be small, but I can fight! I can use magic and work as a mage just like anyone else here!” The boy’s outburst had garnered attention from the other mages present. Kageyama had clearly struck a nerve. “What’s your name?!”

“Kageyama Tobio,” he answered. He was surprised by the boy’s sudden confidence, but didn’t lose the sharp glare in his eyes.

“Kageyama… My name is Hinata Shouyou. You can have the job this time, but know this: One day, I will defeat you!” Hinata glared at him with an intensity that he didn’t anticipate, but he didn’t let it affect him, at least not visibly.

Kageyama grunted and walked away. He didn’t intend to anger Hinata to that extent, but he supposed he would deal with it later.

Unfortunately, the next time he and Hinata met, things between them didn’t get any better.

* * *

 

“You don’t hate me?” Kageyama asked. He looked at Hinata. His orange hair was intensified by the setting sun and even though there was no helping how short he was, he did look like he at least kept in shape and maintained some athleticism.

“You _are_ annoying and mean all the time, but I don’t hate you. I just hate the idea of you being better than me,” Hinata answered firmly. Kageyama looked away, seemingly in thought. “Anyway, shouldn’t we practice you using your magic on me?”

“I don’t think so. Sanga magic is extremely draining and I want to have as much magic power as possible when we go after those Siren Song guys. Let’s just get armed and ready.”

Hinata was disappointed that he had to wait to hear Kageyama’s song, but agreed. The two of them got ready, dressed in dark clothes and got the map marking the location of where the thieves were last spotted and went on their way when there was no longer any trace of the sun.

Hinata scratched at the itchy black beanie that he was wearing because, “your hair will stand out too much, stupid,” Kageyama had said while handing it to him earlier. They had walked through the forest for about twenty minutes before Hinata asked the inevitable question.

“Kageyama, are we there yet?”  Kageyama glared at him.

“Who knows?! Just be quiet and keep an eye out. They could be anywhere around here…”

After another few minutes of walking Hinata walked right into Kageyama’s back.

“Ow, jeez, what did you stop walking for?!’

“Shut up! Look over there,” he said and pointed ahead. Hinata squinted and looked where Kageyama pointed. It was difficult to see due to the darkness, but there was an unmistakable flickering of fire in what seemed to be a clearing. They took soft and light footsteps closer and sure enough, the light of the fire lit up a campsite where four figures sat around the fire. Their backs were facing Kageyama and Hinata and they wore cloaks. On the back of their cloaks was a symbol: Siren Song’s guild mark. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and nodded.

They slowly inched closer and hid behind the trees. Hinata pulled his two shortswords out of their sheaths and gripped their hilts tightly. After one minute of watching them, Kageyama signaled to Hinata, then he blinked and Hinata was a blur.

He blasted to their targets and used both swords in opposite directions to slash at the legs of one of them. He cried out in agony and dropped to his knees. The other three immediately surrounded Hinata and gave him nowhere to escape. Hinata narrowed his eyes and began to panic as they started to close in on him.

[Then, he heard music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLaQARhmHP4) He saw a bright light from the corner of his eye and looked to see that it, along with the music was being emitted from Kageyama, who had stepped out from hiding behind a tree. The light flowed in streams from Kageyama to Hinata and when it reached him, he truly felt the music. The tones seemed to vibrate throughout his body and he felt an emotion that came with them. It wasn’t quite happiness, but not quite sadness either.

‘ _So this is Kageyama’s song…’_ he thought. The more light flowed into him, the more magic power and physical strength he felt he had. ‘ _It’s working! I feel stronger._ ’

“That guy is a Sanga?!” one of the thieves cried out and darted towards Kageyama. Hinata faced the other two thieves while Kageyama defended himself with his shield and pulled his gladius sword out of its sheath. It was a simple sword, but reliable. The thief attacked Kageyama with his own sword while Kageyama defended himself to the best of his ability.

The two thieves dashed at Hinata, who circled around them and came at them from behind. He kicked the right one behind the knees, which successfully tripped him, then slashed at the left one with one of his swords and managed to incapacitate him. The other got up and attempted to throw a punch at Hinata, who dodged and stabbed him in the gut. Both the thieves had fallen to the ground.

Hinata heard Kageyama cry out in pain and looked over to see him drop his sword to clutch his arm in pain.

“Kageyama!” Hinata ran over to his side as fast as he could. When he reached him, he stood in front of him and defended him against the thief’s attacks.

“Hinata… this guy is different from the others,” Kageyama uttered.

“You’re quite perceptive, Sanga,” the thief said. “But your Touga doesn’t seem to share that quality.” He smirked at Hinata, who began to push against his sword with more force.

“What did you say?!”

“I’ve seen plenty of better High Speed magic users. Really, your Sanga would be better served with someone else.”

Hinata growled with rage until he felt Kageyama’s hand on his shoulder.

“Relax… he’s just trying to rile you up…” Kageyama winced at the pain in his arm, which did not diminish and only grew.

Hinata nodded and let his anger flow out of him. Focusing on the flow and melody of Kageyama’s song. As he did so, he felt it resonate in his body with even more strength. ‘ _I see. I didn’t even appreciate it before so I couldn’t even feel the full effect of it, but now…_ ’ he thought.

He thrust more power into his arms and managed to push away the thief’s sword by doing so.

“Oh? Are you finally giving your Sanga the attention he deserves?” the thief taunted.

The clink of the swords scraping against each other resonated through the forest when Hinata thrusted at the thief with the sword in his right hand and the thief blocked it with his own sword. Hinata then used his other sword to slash at the thief’s arm. He held his arm in pain and Hinata smiled.

“That’s revenge for Kageyama,” he said. Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes. Hinata hit the thief’s sword with his own with enough strength to knock it out of his hands. The man fell to his knees and Hinata sliced at his other arm. “And _that’s_ for looking down on me.”

Hinata tied up all the thieves with rope and then pulled out a cloth and a bottle of water from his pouch and walked to where Kageyama was sitting near the fire.

“Well? Come here and let me see your arm,” he said. Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“What do you know about treating injuries?”

“Hey! I know enough! Kenma’s my best friend and he’s an _expert_ ,” Hinata replied angrily.

“So? His being an expert doesn’t make you one by association.”

“Agh, do you want help or not?!”

“..Fine.” Kageyama scooted closer to Hinata and rolled up his sleeve, wincing when the material moved against his wound. Hinata wet the cloth and then began to wipe away the blood. Kageyama hissed at the pain and leaned away.

“I know it hurts, but I have to clean it, you know?”

“I know! Just…get it over with,” he grumbled and leaned back. He managed to put up with the pain of Hinata cleaning his wound without any more complaints. Hinata then ripped a strip of cloth from his own shirt and tied it around Kageyama’s arm as a makeshift bandage. He took one last glance over his work and then gave Kageyama a thumbs up.

“This should at least be fine for until we get you to a healer,” Hinata said, smiling.

“.Th…Th-thanks…” Kageyama managed to utter and Hinata laughed.

“Ha! Jeez Kageyama, can you not even say ‘thank you’ properly?!” Kageyama growled and removed Hinata’s beanie in order to pull his hair.

“Ow! Not so hard! But, really I should be thanking you.” Kageyama lessened his grip at those words. “Your song…It was beautiful! And it made me feel all ‘gwaah’ inside! It was amazing!”

A Sanga’s song was produced by the true feelings in their heart. For it to be complemented was always meaningful and it had been a while since Kageyama had his song praised by someone. He looked away from Hinata and stood up.

“Anyway, let’s get back to town and tell the authorities that we captured these guys,” he said gruffly.

The two of them did just that. The walk back was quiet but not in an awkward way; it was a peaceful quiet. After reporting to the police station, Kageyama began to walk away.

“Wait, Kageyama! Where are you going? Don’t you need a healer?” Hinata called out.

“Yeah, but it’s the middle of the night. I’ll just go to sleep and then see a doctor or something in the morning,” he replied.

“But your arm looks pretty bad…How are you going to sleep if it hurts that much?” Hinata pointed out. “How about we go see Kenma? His healing magic could fix you right up!”

“But, like I said, it’s the middle of the night. I shouldn’t bother him…”

“It’s fine! Kenma’s told me not to worry and to just ask him for help whenever I need it since it’s his job as a healer.” Kageyama sighed in defeat and gave in only because of the immense pain that his arm was in. He followed Hinata’s lead to Kenma’s apartment. It was a standard-looking apartment building, not unlike Kageyama’s. It had three floors, and according to Hinata, Kenma’s was on the top floor. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door labeled ‘402’. He door was answered by a very sleepy-looking, bedhead-ridden Kenma.

“Shouyou…are you hurt..?” Kenma said unable to suppress a yawn.

“No, but Kageyama is,” Hinata said, gesturing to Kageyama’s arm.

“Okay, come in.” Kenma opened the door wider and moved aside to the Hinata and Kageyama in. They all sat on Kenma’s couch and Kenma hovered his hands over Kageyama’s arm. His hands began to emit light, which spread to Kageyama’s injury. Kageyama sighed as his pain began to be relieved.

“I’m guessing the job was successful, then?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah! You should’ve seen it, Kenma! Kageyama’s magic made _my_ magic really awesome!” Hinata exclaimed.

“I see. Maybe I’ll get to see it some other time.” Kenma smiled lightly. Hinata glanced around the room and noticed a few boxes scattered about.

“Kenma, are you still not done unpacking?” he asked. Kenma shook his head.

“...You just moved here?” Kageyama asked.

“Yes. My previous apartment building closed down. I came to this one a week ago,” Kenma stated.

“Hey Kenma, have you met any of your neighbours yet?” Hinata wondered.

“In ‘403’ there’s a nice old lady with a couple of really friendly cats,” Kenma said. “I haven’t met the guys in ‘401’ but the old lady told me about them. Apparently there’s two guys and they’re s-class. She said that they’re out on a job right now and that’s why they haven’t been around.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened at the mention of “s-class” and it was as if he was a dog whose ears perked up.

“S-class?! Who are they?! Do you know their names?!” Kageyama began asking rapid fire questions. Kenma looked to Hinata for help, but he seemed equally as excited and interested as Kageyama. Kenma sighed.

“Sorry, but I don’t know anything else about them,” he answered. Kageyama grunted.

The light faded away as Kenma retracted his hands and ceased his magic.

“Alright, that should be fine now,” he said. Kageyama loosened the bandage and looked over his arm. It was fully healed.

“…Thank you, Kozume-san,” Kageyama said and bowed.

“It’s fine, and call me Kenma,” he replied. “Now, I don’t mean to kick you both out, but it’s very late…”

“Yeah, we’ll head out now. Thank you, Kenma!” Hinata said.

Hinata and Kageyama began to walk to their homes up until the point where they had to part ways. Before he left, Hinata called out to him.

“Hey, Kageyama! How was I? It wasn’t too bad using your song on me, right?” Hinata smiled at him excitedly.

“No. You were…good.” Hinata’s smile grew wider. “It did take you a while to get the hang of it though.”

“Well, next time I’ll get it right away, for sure!” Hinata claimed. “See you!”

The orange-haired boy ran off down the street and Kageyama was left staring.

“Next time, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Kags is a Sanga (and so is Oikawa!), as in, from Lamento (aka the game about gay cat boys), which is a term you'd be familiar with if you've played it. If not, I hope I did a good enough job of explaining it DX
> 
> I'll probably continue to insert songs for whenever a Sanga is using their magic. (This time, it was the song Wadanohara's Ocarina, which is from the game Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, which is an awesome game btw if you haven't played it you should give it a try!) This is because I didn't want the song to just be the same as Konoe's, though I was considering it at first.  
> (Btw, if anyone knows of some really good instrumental music, please send it to meeee, all I know is game ost's DX If I were to decide to use it in this story, I'll credit you!)
> 
> Also, I can't even believe how fast I was able to update! That just goes to show how inspired I am to write in this world. I also want to update as much as possible before you-know-what season starts (*pukes at the mere mention of exams*)
> 
> Thank you to everyone that left kudos and subscribed and everything else!

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just an exposition/Intro/explanation chapter, you know the drill  
> Things'll get more exciting next chapter ;D  
> Also, isn't Suga SOOO much like Mirajane?? Am I the only one that sees this??
> 
> here's [my tumblr](http://lorisagoldfish.tumblr.com/), come on down and scream about Haikyuu with me  
>  
> 
> srsly tho, you have no idea what I have planned later on for a certain owl captain ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
